


A Dish Best Served Cold

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes a deal with Draco and takes some long-awaited revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> AU after OotP.

The knock came as expected. Snape picked up his quill as if he'd just been correcting the day's homework and nodded at his companion, who quickly concealed his presence in a corner with a clear view of the whole room. Snape set his face into an annoyed scowl and buried his nose in the parchments on his desk before answering with a carefully impatient tone.

"Come."

The door opened slowly, revealing a boy with limp, ash-blond hair that fell to too-thin shoulders, dark smudges that accentuated lifeless grey eyes, and a pale skin, once delicate and translucent, now dull and almost pasty.

 _How the mighty have fallen,_ Snape thought with grim satisfaction as Draco Malfoy shuffled into the room with a dejected air. Snape affected a look of concern just before the boy raised his head to look at him with wary eyes.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Snape fought back a triumphant smile. Where Draco's politeness had once held a patronising note, he now sounded hopeful, even desperate for Snape's approval and favour. He would have both before the evening was out - if he played Snape's game, that is.

"Mr Malfoy, sit down."

As Draco complied, Snape leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. He stared at the boy for a long moment, just long enough for him to start squirming and fidgeting in his seat.

The boy had grown piteously thin since his father's incarceration, he noted. Almost too thin for Snape's tastes, but that would soon be rectified. Much to the poor boy's chagrin, Draco had discovered that his previous popularity had been based not on any real fondness for Draco himself, but rather solely on his father's wealth and influence, and now the other students let him feel their disdain with their tongues and fists every chance they got. Even Crabbe and Goyle had deserted him, instructed by their parents to maintain a more neutral stance for the time being. With Lucius gone, Draco was nothing more than a spoilt brat, a mere shadow of his father's more imposing personality. An amorphous shape waiting to be moulded by Snape's expert hands. Draco needed Snape - would continue to need him, if Snape had anything to say about it - and, at the moment, he had everything to say about it. When Snape was through with him, Draco would trust and need no one else.

When Draco seemed to be about to burst from impatience, Snape broke the silence.

"Mr Malfoy, from what I hear, you have been causing quite a bit of trouble."

Draco looked up in surprise, his face animated for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"That's not true, sir!"

"No? Do you want to explain what happened in the Quidditch changing rooms after practice earlier?"

Draco opened his mouth, but seem to think better of what he was going to say. A brilliant flush suffused his pale skin, and he clenched his jaw, looking down at his hands to avoid Snape's eyes.

"Whatever Mon- whatever they said, sir, it isn't true."

"I see. My source of information, however, is not Mr Montague."

Draco's eyes widened and suddenly gleamed with hope.

"You have a spy in Slytherin house? Then you know how badly I am treated. Can't you help me, sir?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr Malfoy, despite my long-time friendship with your father. It would be impolitic to do so at the moment. Mr Montague's father has become very powerful since your father's arrest."

"But you're my head of house. Isn't it your job to protect me?"

"How true, Mr Malfoy. But I can't be everywhere at once."

He gazed at Draco for a long moment as if he were contemplating the issue, while Draco threw himself back in his chair in an exaggerated display of despair.

Snape twisted his features into a look of concern.

"Very well, then. My spy - who will remain nameless - has told me about your problems with Montague."

Draco jutted out his chin proudly. "I can take care of Montague."

"Obviously you can't or you wouldn't be here right now. I assure you, Mr Malfoy, whatever Mr Montague has already done to you..." - Draco paled at Snape's words and looked slightly ill - "Pales to insignificance in comparison with what he has planned for you." As Draco started to answer, Snape held up his hand. "Mr Montague doesn't plan to let you play the Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Rather the snitch. Not exactly what you imagined or expected, is it?"

Draco's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. When his answer came, it was in the form of a hoarse whisper.

"No, sir."

"Of course, if I were to know of any concrete plans, I would have to stop it. Gang rape is not generally something we approve of here at Hogwarts. But what if I were not around? I'm afraid I couldn't stop it from happening then. Not without... _incentive_." Snape's thin lips curled back from his teeth in an insinuating smile intended to leave Draco with little doubt as to what he meant.

Draco looked straight ahead for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision.

"Please, sir," he said. "Please help me."

Snape shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, as I've already said, my hands are tied-"

"Sir I think... I know what I can offer you in exchange."

He knelt at Snape's feet, placing the palm of his hand on his teacher's thigh. Snape spread his legs and stretched them out, caging Draco between them. His hips slid down to the edge of his seat, and he kept eye contact with Draco all along, who seemed oblivious to Snape's signals. The boy's tongue darted out and moistened his lips, drawing Snape's eyes to them. They were red and slightly swollen where his teeth had worried them, and Snape suddenly longed to sink his own teeth into them as well. Instead, he reached out a long finger to touch them, gasping out loud when Draco opened his lips and sucked his finger into his mouth.

Draco's eyes never lost contact with Snape's as he swirled his tongue around his teacher's finger. Snape bit back a moan as his cock stirred, inspired by Draco's wanton demonstration. Draco pulled away from Snape's hand and slipped his own into the older man's robes, unfastening his trousers and releasing his cock.

Snape feigned shock, batting away Draco's hands with ineffectual force.

"Mr Malfoy! This is unseemly. I am your teacher. I can't permit you to do this."

"Please, sir, I won't tell anyone. Please let me do this for you."

"Mr Malf- Draco..." Snape moaned as Draco's hot hand closed around his hardening prick and stroked it to further hardness.

Draco leaned forward, bracing himself on Snape's thighs. Snape pointed his cock towards Draco's open mouth, and the boy leaned forward to take it in. His eyes fell closed as he began to suck, but he opened them in surprise as the older man suddenly dug his fingers into Draco's shoulder's.

"No," he said. "Look at me."

Draco obeyed without hesitation, looking directly at Snape as his head moved up and down on the older man's cock. Snape felt himself grow harder at the fear and repugnance in the boy's eyes, despite his obviously earnest desire to please Snape. He placed both hands on Draco's head and stroked his hair gently. When Draco relaxed, Snape suddenly tightened his grip in the boy's hair, twisting it around his fingers, holding him in place as he began to fuck Draco's mouth with deep, even strokes.

Snape almost groaned in ecstasy as Draco choked on his prick. The boy was eager to learn, but his obvious inexperience was only too delightful. Snape made a mental note to reward Montague, who, true to his word, had terrorised but not touched Snape's quarry.

Tears formed in Draco's eyes, and his face twisted in distaste, making his pointed little ferret face seem even more rodent-like. Snape frowned slightly in displeasure, but he allowed Draco to vent his spleen in this manner just this once. Soon enough the boy would learn that his greatest joy lay in pleasing Snape.

As Snape felt his orgasm approaching, he eased his pressure on Draco's head, letting the boy pull back until only the tip of Snape's cock was in his mouth.

"Don't swallow," Snape said. "Keep it in your mouth."

Draco blinked to indicate his acquiescence and then applied himself to getting Snape off, tightening his hand around the base of the other man's cock while his tongue and lips teased his cock head. Snape grunted and ejaculated.

Draco pulled back, trying to keep as much of Snape's semen in his mouth as he could. He sat back on his heels, his cheeks puffed out like those of a chipmunk, come trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Unable to contain himself, Snape growled at the sight. Reaching down, he grasped Draco by the elbows and hauled him onto his lap. He caught the trail of semen where it ended on Draco's throat and licked his way up to the boy's lips while he moaned and clutched Snape's shoulders. Snape sealed his lips over Draco's and coaxed them open with his tongue. He groaned at the taste of himself on Draco's tongue and drew the mixture of his semen and Draco's saliva into his own mouth. Pulling away, he turned towards his desk and picked up a vial lying there. Removing the stopper, he spat the contents of his mouth into the vial and restoppered it.

He turned back to the boy on his lap, who had watched the procedure with a puzzled frown. He opened his mouth to ask, but Snape shushed him. Instead, he began to unbutton Draco's robes, raising a brow as he pushed them aside to reveal very naked flesh underneath.

"Someone hid my uniform while I was showering. I didn't have time to look for it after you summoned me," Draco said with a blush, unable to meet Snape's eyes. Snape grinned inwardly at Montague's foresight.

Snape ran his fingers over Draco's torso. He was still muscular, but he had thinned to the point where Snape could clearly see every rib under his skin, and he traced each and every one until Draco was shivering at his touch. The boy gasped and pressed closer as Snape pinched and then soothed his nipples with his fingertips until they were hard little peaks.

Something poked Snape's elbow, and he looked down to see Draco's erect cock jutting out from its bed of blond curls, just a bit darker than the hair on his head. It was long - much longer than Snape would have expected of a teenaged boy of his slight stature - and thickly veined. Snape wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. Snape permitted it this time. The boy arched into Snape's caresses, clinging to the sleeves of the older man's robes and thrusting his prick into the tight vice of his hand. Snape held him tightly as he thrashed about, reduced to babbling as his climax neared. He finally came with a cry, shooting into Snape's closed fist.

Draco relaxed in Snape's arms and didn't react when Snape reached for the vial again to let some of Draco's ejaculate ooze into the small bottle.

"Up," Snape said with a slight slap to Draco's bare thigh. Draco's eyes jerked open and he rolled off Snape's lap and onto his feet with a groan.

"Your hand."

Draco let Snape grab his hand, crying out in surprise as the older man pulled a knife through their clasped hands.

"Ow! What-"

"Shh," Snape said. "I need to concentrate."

Draco frowned as Snape held their joined fist over the vial, squeezing their hands together until their mixed blood flowed into the vial. He handed Draco a clean cloth.

"Don't heal it using magic. It needs to heal naturally if this is to work."

Draco nodded and pressed the cloth to his bleeding hand. He watched with silent attentiveness as Snape crossed to a simmering cauldron and poured in the contents of the vial. He uttered an incantation, throwing up an arm to cover his eyes as a flash of light illuminated the room. Then he ladled some of the concoction into a new vial and returned to Draco's side.

"Here, drink this," he said, handing Draco the vial. "It will make belonging to me easier for you."

" _Belonging_ to you? You planned this all along, didn't you?"

"How perceptive of you, Draco," Snape said, not missing Draco's proud blush at his teacher's praise. "I'm afraid that little bit of subterfuge was necessarily if I'm to protect you. Your father asked me to watch out for you while he's in Azkaban. This seemed to be the best way."

Snape watched Draco's reaction carefully as he told his lie. At the mention of his father, the boy had relaxed almost imperceptibly. He seemed to accept Snape's explanation and find nothing odd about his father assigning him to Snape's "tender" care.

The look Draco gave Snape was oddly grateful. He took the vial, grimacing as he remembered what was in it, but he drank the potion down in a hasty gulp, missing Snape's almost imperceptible nod of approval. He put down the vial and licked his lips. He attempted a smile at Snape, but then his face crumpled and tears rolled down his cheeks unchecked.

Snape made a vaguely comforting sound and pulled Draco onto his lap. The boy curled up and hid his head in Snape's shoulder. Snape absently stroked Draco's baby soft hair and looked up at Dobby, who had just reappeared from his hiding-place, from where he had watched the proceedings.

Snape nodded at his accomplice and returned his attention to the boy.

"Shh, don't cry, Draco. I'll protect you now. Just like your father once protected me."

And the two creatures that hated the Malfoys more than anything in the world looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
